Baxter
Bro Shaggy Hair / Runt |music = Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Final Boss (Remixed - Remastered - Extended) |health = 1000 |attack = 50 |defense = 50 |exp = 0 |gold = 0 |act = Talk, Taunt }} Baxter is the main protagonist from Real Life and a major character in Underlife. He first appears at Lynchburg. Profile Apperance Baxter appers as a tall and teen-yeared kid, athletic human, wears a dark red shirt and blue jeans and black shoes. Baxter supports facial hair with a mustache and almost having a beard, although he shaves. Blue Fire Mode gives him the ability to have Blue Fire around him. Rage Mode transforms baxter fully red around his body. Personality Baxter is calm, laid back and extremely chill. He's pretty cocky in some situations as well. Baxter is also so good at making good puns at times, this was taught by Sans so that he can make puns as well. He's called Undyne a "Fish" and made a pun about Mettaton's Legs saying She "dances" with them. He enjoys Pizza, Video Games, Drawing, Swimming, Hanging out with Sadie and Fantacy. Abilities Baxter is a Chi-Fighter, making him extremely good in battle. He mostly would hide his Ki while in public, but will show it if an enemy is in battle with him. Baxter also has Blue Flame Manipulation, meaning he can use Blue Fire as well. He has a form called "Blue Fire Mode" in which this shows Baxter's full potential in Blue Fire Combat. Baxter can also lose temper during combat forcing himself to go into "Rage Mode" in which he becomes extremely violent and carnage at the enemy. Red Aura will flow around him as well. After he is set free out of rage mode, he will pass out. Main Story In Battle See: Baxter/In Battle. Relationships Sadie Baxter and Sadie are both dating alongside Fantacy. They both share each other making puns, they make their personalities similar. Baxter "Gropes" Sadie alot too. Fantacy Baxter and Fantacy are both dating alongside Sadie. They both are great partners and baxter refers to her as the "Second Senpai". Baxter does however, also "Grope" Fantacy too around her chest area. Sonikku Baxter considers Sonikku a good friend. Baxter often hangs with her when Fantacy and Sadie aren't around as only a friend. They both have sparred with each other mostly in battle. Shado Baxter and Shado are classified as Friends in the series. Baxter was pinned down close in Shado's Abs before by Fantacy and Sonikku when they were in their furry forms. Sans Baxter and Sans are best friends with each other. Sans was the one who trained him to make puns around the series. Papyrus Toriel Baxter is shown to have a kindness for Toriel, he is mostly nice around her and does his best to protect her as well. Undyne Baxter is a punching bag to Undyne. Mostly Undyne would humiliate and torture him like a bully. Although, Baxter classifies her as a Frenemy because Undyne has helped him on becomming a Spear user. Although, Baxter often fails at it. He's often called a Runt alot by Undyne. Overall, Undyne bullies him. Baxter calls Undyne a "Fish" mostly because of Undyne name calling him a "Runt". Frisk Baxter has a hard time dealing with Frisk in most of the series. Frisk attends to act inmature at him calling him names like "Blue Boy" and "Shaggy". This would often happen if Frisk chooses to taunt him in battle. Although they both get along easily if Frisk acts the way Baxter tells him too. Alyphs Asgore Asriel Mettaton Greater Dog Flowey Baxter has a huge incredibly hate on Flowey. Baxter claimed him being a "stupid little flower who tricks people into being friends". Baxter knows everything about him due to the fact they both fought in battle before. Baxter also has fought Flowey's "Omega" Form stating he was a terrifying television who wanted to be famous. Baxter killed Flowey in the series. Temmie Baxter knows Timmeh too well and the two get into their cocky situations. Baxter actually learned how to say "HOI" from him. Napstablook Muffet Baxter Sider Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Lynchburg Category:Main Characters